


Fright High

by Xormak



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Glimmer has a knife, RIP Doorknob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xormak/pseuds/Xormak
Summary: Glimmer has always been a studious girl. Her grades were stellar, her looks non-par and her attitude as polite as dame.However a single slip-up following a series of illicit knife games would have her being sent to the purgatory of life, the place of no return.The correctional institution called Fright High.The home of delinquents, scoundrels, outright criminals and ne'er-do-wells.
Relationships: Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Fright High

It was 8:24 am. 

Her class was starting in less than six minutes.

And she wasn’t even sure whether she was in the right building or not. 

Not to mention that she still couldn’t believe she had been enrolled in a _correctional institution to improve her behaviour and ability to socialize and partake in society._

NOT TO MENTION that her entire day had already been a mess from the moment she woke up.

It started with her jumping out of bed, landing on a piece of paper with one foot, slipping and promptly falling on the ground. 

Then her mom started scolding her once again for the fact that she had been unjustifiably sent to this _school_. 

THEN she found out their water heater had broken down overnight, forcing her to take a shower in freezing cold water. 

_AND THEN_ because of all of this she had missed the last bus that would have taken her to this school, forcing her to pay for a taxi to even get here in time. 

AND THEN, TO TOP IT ALL OFF, WHEN SHE ARRIVED, SHE HAD NO IDEA WHERE TO GO.

All she had to go by was a small introductory letter by the vice principal, someone called Shadow Weaver, that detailed her homeroom’s number to be G-4.25 which didn’t tell her ANYTHING about its location.

She got anxious. Her hand finding its way into the pockets of her pink jacket and the handle of her small folding knife. 

She was already starting to lose all hope, expecting to be expelled by even the most deprived of schools for turning up late to her first day.

But then, like an angel in leather, ripped jeans and combat boots help descended upon her.  
Literally, this young woman jumped down from two floors above only to threateningly land in front of her, causing Glimmer to shriek out in surprise and stumble backwards, tripping over her own feet and falling on her back. The second time this morning.

 _But at least the sight wasn’t that bad._ She thought, looking up in front of her.

The young woman - _wait, are those cat ears and a tail?!_ \- looked her up and down, a smirk forming on her face.

“Hey, _Sparkles._ ” She cooed. Glimmer was sure she heard a subtle purr, too, as she did.

Glimmer took a second to collect herself before she tried to respond “The name’s Glim -”

She got interrupted immediately. The young woman “ _Your name_ is _S p a r k l e s_ until you either change that outfit or until you give me a reason to consider learning your name. Anyway, you’re new, aren’t you? I would have remembered someone like you.”

Glimmer was close to telling her to scurry off and bother someone else but she was also in a hurry and this may just be her only chance to not turn this day into a complete failure. 

She sighed and asked “Fine. Can you tell me where i can find this room?” She held out the piece of paper in an almost pleading manner.  
  
The cat woman took a quick, uninterested look at it before she started grinning running her hand through her short and wild but clearly styled hair. Glimmer could see her mouth curl to a grin before she looked back down at her with a face that practically screamed “ _HOW PATHETIC”_ at her. “Oh, this will be a treat.”

The woman slowly kneeled down and held out a hand for her. She grabbed it. It was a firm, yet surprisingly soft grip. ”Name’s Catra. And I suppose we’re classmates now. Welcome to Fright High, Sparkles.”

“ _Classmates?!_ ” Glimmer almost croaked. She _really_ didn’t want to be in a class with someone like _her_. On all accounts she made Glimmer uncomfortable. Unsure. Uncertain. She couldn’t yet tell who this person, this Catra - was that even her real name or a nickname? - even was in the grand scheme of things.

Was she a devil sent to punish her? A monster to haunt her? Or maybe an angel in disguise? 

Right as those thoughts were rushing through her mind she noticed Catra loosen the screws on the second to last step of the staircase with a screwdriver.

No. Definitely not an angel.

Catra was already moving up the staircase. She looked back at her, leaning against the railing.  
“You coming? Or do you want to skip your first day?” Catra Jested.  
  
Glimmer looked at her for a few seconds in the most dissociated fashion before she suddenly realized what Catra meant and shrieked out “OH SHIT! I - WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!”

Catra burst out laughing, barely holding on to the railing. She quickly caught herself tho and started skipping up the stairs further and hollered to glimmer over her shoulder “Come on, i’ll show you around!”

They booked it through the halls and the bridging tunnels connecting the buildings, sprinting up and jumping down smaller staircases to make good on time as much as possible.

In one of the last hallways they had to pass, Glimmer heard a third person joining their little marathon. She looked over her shoulder only to be faced with the most sleep deprived face she had ever seen. 

A tall blonde girl in a crimson and black suit - possibly a school uniform, judging by the trimming and the silver accents - and a small leather bag hanging down her side was running beside her. Easily keeping up with them. She almost looked as if she wasn’t even awake while running, dodging pillars and jumping small obstacles like she was controlled by some kind of a sixth sense.

For just a moment she looked up though and side-eyed Glimmer, her piercing blue eyes scanning her and - to no one’s surprise - clearly categorizing her as … “Not a threat.” She heard the blonde murmur before she seemingly fell back asleep - still easily keeping pace with them.

They finally reached their classroom. The blonde stopped when they did and without any hesitation - and just to make her seem even more cryptic than she did before - she opened it by raising her leg straight up and bringing it down like an axe, cleanly breaking off the doorknob and with it the internal locking mechanism. Causing the door to slowly open inwards.

Glimmer could only stand there, slack-jawed. Catra, too, looked somewhat surprised before she put on her usual facade. The blonde simply entered the classroom, quickly telling the teacher that the door handle seems to have broken before settling down in the back row. 

No one talked to her. Or dared to look. The blonde however looked up at Catra and Glimmer and nudged her head towards two free seats close to her. The only two free seats left. They hardly had a choice now that they were here and sat down. Glimmer looked around. Maybe it was common at this school but this entire class seemed to consist of the most _diverse_ and _not-in-school-belonging_ people she could have imagined. 

The teacher looked absolutely dumbfounded by their arrival and took a few minutes to collect themselves. Glimmer used that time to get a look at the rest of the class.

There was a giant lizard man, teeth bared and spine glistening. A sturdily built young woman that looked like she came straight from a MMA tournament. An almost innocent - ignoring burn marks, bruises and haunted look - looking young man? Boy? And a surprisingly friendly looking lady with literal scorpion pincers for hands and a fitting tail. And those were just the ones sitting close to her.

She felt like a butterfly in a hornets’ nest. Or like a young teenager hurriedly crossing an inconspicuous road in the morning on the way to school.

Although the sheer presence of the two women she met on the way to the classroom created an air of tranquility in their corner of the classroom. She almost felt safe next to them. If it wasn’t for the danger they themselves were radiating. 

The blonde turned to her, ignoring the teacher that had started to pick up the lesson again.  
“Name’s Adora. Nice to meet you.” Her voice was dry and sounded like death itself yet there was a subtle, even gentle undertone that Glimmer noticed. 

“Glimmer. And … same ?” She responded hesitantly. She wasn’t objecting to the prospect of making new friends but these people didn’t exactly look like friend-material. 

Now that she thought about it and looked at all of them, she actually noticed that all of them were wearing clothes of similar color. Catra’s black leather jacket had crimson lining and she wore fingerless, black gloves with a design of similar color. Even the laces of her combat boots had the same red coloration. And so did the other four that sat around them. Crimson and black.

These weren’t just friends or acquaintances. They were a gang.

And she sat right in between them. She was the lamb in the lions’ den. 

The blonde, Adora, continued “You should stick with us for now. Safer.” She suddenly shot a glare that on it’s own could probably kill a man towards a group of the other students that were huddled up and whispering. They immediately stopped and shut up when they noticed. However, as disappointing as it was, none of them dropped dead.

Catra joined in on that “Yea, Sparkles, this place is rough, especially to newbies.” Catching a confused glare from Adora which she immediately responds to with a smirk.

Glimmer was confused. Had they been here longer already? Wasn’t it their first day, too?

She almost stammered “How do you…” Catra finished her sentence for her “- know what it’s like even though you assume this to be our first day, too? We’ve been here a bit longer.” She looks in the round “Seven years?”  
“Nine. It’s been nine whole years, Catra.” The fighter girl responds with a sigh.  
Catra gives her an amused smile. “Right. Nine years. Almost feels like multiple lifetimes.”

Glimmer couldn’t help but giggle a little at this.

Catra’s grin grows wider “Well at least someone here appreciates good humor.”

The rest of the class proceeded rather uneventfully.

At the end, they all got up together as a group and left the room before anyone else. The other students seemingly followed some unspoken rule to not intrude on their right of passage. Glimmer wasn’t completely sure yet but if this was what respect felt like, she may actually start to enjoy it.

She introduced herself more properly to the other four _friends_ she made today and a small chat with the scorpion lady, aptly named Scorpia. And all she could think about while they were talking was how this woman was far too precious, gentle and friendly for a place like this.

After a short while the four left though and she was alone with Adora and Catra again. And the feeling of mild discomfort returned almost immediately.

It wasn’t even that she didn’t trust the two or their intentions. It wasn’t a feeling of dread or suspicion. It was a feeling she wasn’t even sure how to describe. Intimidation? Astonishment? Idolization? She felt safe with them. Secure and protected. But she could also tell the presence these two had. Everyone, yes even teachers seemed to avoid getting in their direct path. 

However on their way to the cafeteria she noticed more of a crowd building up around them.  
Many of these students were also wearing a uniform color scheme. White with green and gray accents. They seemed to, however, also wear similar articles of clothing. White, accented, jackets with dark grey pants and black shoes. 

They started to surround them.

She noticed Catra and Adora moving closer towards her. Their faces showing clear annoyance and … concern? For her? 

However what came as even more of a surprise was that Adora suddenly looked anything but tired. In fact, her entire posture had changed. Adora rolled her shoulders and looked at Glimmer “Be careful. Might get a bit rough soon. Don’t run. Whatever you do. Stay close to me and Catra.”

Finally they were cut off by a very tall, young looking man, clad in a white suit from head head to toe. His green eyes and black hair standing in stark contrast to his attire. Sporting a more than creepy smile, he looks down and greets them “Good morning, little sisters. Are you still wearing those ragged clothes? When will you finally accept the path of light?” 

Both Adora and Catra let out a groan and Adora looked him straight in the eyes as she retorts “Getting right at it today? What, have you lost your patience, _Prime_ ?”. The head of the man she called Prime twitches a little at this. It looked very unnatural.  
Almost like a creepy, life sized - if not very lively - doll.

His grin widens “I see that you clearly require additional education, little sister.”  
Before Glimmer could even comprehend what was happening she heard a loud _THUMP_ as his punch, aimed for Adora’s face, gets stopped by her palm, her hand tightly gripping around his fist before she twirls around and throws this man that is at least one and a half times her own size over her shoulder. His body hit the floor hard. The same, creepy smile still covering his face.

As this happened, Prime’s goons finally decided to intervene. However they immediately got stopped by an angry looking Catra who didn’t wait at all before she started to deck the first one to approach her with a row of consecutive kicks to the chest, knees and finally stomach. As he is still collapsing she already jumps the one next to him.

Glimmer frantically looked around only to be confirmed in her fear that they were completely surrounded by white jackets. And all of them started to rush the two girls that were with her.

Or at least they tried. Because one after another they got either thrown, brought to their knees or outright collapsed from their retaliation.

Even though she saw them do incredible things before she could hardly believe her eyes watching these two women move about like the experienced fighters they clearly were.

_Step_

_Slide_

_Duck_

_Punch_

And another one bites the dust. 

But then her eyes caught something new. The quick flash of a blade right behind Catra. Glimmer didn’t hesitate. Couldn’t hesitate..

A _click_.

A _hiss_.

A _chomp._

And the metallic rattle of a blade hitting the tiled floor.

As if moving on its own, her hand had pulled the knife out of her pocket and sent it flying in a single fluid motion.

And just as quickly as the fight had started, silence reigned in the halls. Everyone, even Adora and Catra looking in mild disbelief at her stretched out arm and the blade currently pinning the jacket’s hand to the pillar next to it. His face was almost as white as his attire.

Adora grabbed her wrist and pulled Glimmer with her as she started to run. Catra stayed only a few steps behind them. None of the other jackets tried to stop them.

They ran for several minutes until they were sure that none had followed them. Slowly they came to a halt. Glimmer was barely able to catch her breath, even less to form a coherent thought. But she did eventually notice the two women staring at her. Adora with a genuine expression of surprise and Catra with a grin that would make the Cheshire Cat blush in embarrassment. 

Glimmer, still trying to really understand what she had just done, stammered “I - I am sorry. I -Ii don - “

Catra’s hand patting her back quickly pulled her out of her fluster. The taller feline leaning down to her, hand gently pulling up her chin, still sporting that wicked grin.

“You know? I was wrong. I think you will fit in here, perfectly, _Glimmer_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes.  
> What a beautiful show of self-indulgence.
> 
> Or, as i like to call it: How many fights will i be able to squeeze into each chapter.
> 
> Also more fluff coming. As fluffy as these delinquents and this absolutely confused sparkle girl can be that is.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
